No Language Barrier Means Better Defense
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Wheeljack insults the former 'Cons, Kristin steps up to set him straight. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)
**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

" _ **Italics"-Cybertronian language**_

 _ **Italics-thoughts**_

 **Italics-normal speech**

* * *

 **No Language Barrier Means Better Defense**

Agent Fowler had brought the gathered Autobots and former 'Cons some good news that morning. "With M.E.C.H. now fully dismantled, my superiors have spread the good news to the world. Many countries have sent their thanks to not only you Autobots, but to the four former 'Cons with you as well," he said.

Starscream hesitantly spoke up. "They thank us former 'Cons too?" He asked in surprise. "But, we had caused Earth as much trouble as M.E.C.H. did."

Fowler had smiled a little at both Starscream's hesitation and confession. "Perhaps," he said. "But many were more afraid of M.E.C.H. than of you Cybertronians."

"No doubt due to M.E.C.H.'s illegal activities," said Optimus.

Fowler nodded in agreement.

Wheeljack, standing a bit behind the others, glared at the former 'Cons. To him, they were still the enemy. _"Any 'Con, no matter what side they pick, isn't safe,"_ he said in Cybertronian.

The four former 'Cons flinched a bit at that and the gathered Autobots were shocked that the Wrecker would say something like that.

Kristin was also shocked and she turned to him. _"You're wrong. Starscream, Soundwave, Predaking, and Megatron aren't 'Cons anymore,"_ she responded in Cybertronian.

All heads snapped towards her in surprise. "Kristin, you can speak Cybertronian?" Soundwave asked in shock.

She nodded. "Optimus has been teaching me," she said. "I wanted to surprise you all."

"Well, you certainly did," said Megatron. "And you speak it very well."

" _Thank you,"_ she said before turning to find Wheeljack gone. _"I'll go set him straight."_

As she walked off, Fowler looked at Optimus. "Teaching a kid how to speak your home language?" He asked.

"She's around us a lot," said Ratchet. "Besides, if we ever need to tell her something we don't want an enemy to know…,"

"Secret communication," Fowler finished and grinned. "Smart."

Kristin was still searching for Wheeljack and soon found him. _"You can't say something like that to my friends and get away with it,"_ she scolded him.

" _Kid, the 'Cons are dangerous, period,"_ Wheeljack said to her in Cybertronian. _"You shouldn't hang around them."_

Now Kristin was mad at him. _"You need to apologize to them,"_ she said angrily. _"You're no better than the bullies I have to deal with every day!"_

Wheeljack actually winced at that. Ratchet had told him that Kristin had trouble with bullies at her school and to be compared to that stung a bit. He sighed. _"Kid…'Cons and I don't get along,"_ he said, his voice taking a gentle note to explain to her. _"I've fought them for a long time and they've offlined many of my good friends, one being Seaspray."_

Kristin couldn't help feeling sympathy for him at losing his friends in the war, but she still felt upset he had spoken so poorly of her friends a moment ago. _"Wheeljack, that's in the past,"_ she said. _"Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, and Predaking made peace with Earth and with the Autobots. They're different now."_

He looked at her. _"Why are you so loyal to them, kid?"_ He asked. _"What if they betray your trust?"_

She winced at that and he realized he must have made her remember something bad. "That's what one of my former human friends did," she said. "She quit being my friend to join the bullies."

Now he felt like a jerk. "I'm sorry, kid," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to make you remember that."

She knew he only apologized when he really meant it. "I know," she said. "But you still need to apologize to the former 'Cons."

He winced again. "Kid, I don't know if that's really possible," he said.

Kristin then grinned. _"Then, I'll tickle you into apologizing to them!"_ She said.

" _What?"_ He asked in confusion.

She jumped up on his leg and rapidly climbed up his armor, to his shock. _This kid's a good climber,_ he said to himself.

She soon reached his side and began tickling him and he sharply reacted to it. "HEY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cried out in surprise.

Kristin laughed as she scampered over to his stomach and tickled him there. _"Yes!"_ She cried out happily. _"Apologize, or I'll tickle you to pieces!"_

He didn't doubt that she would as he kept laughing like crazy.

Kristin giggled some more as she kept tickling the Wrecker to pieces and he finally had enough. _"Okay! Okay! You win, kid! I'll apologize to them!"_ He gasped out through his laughter.

She giggled again, but nodded, stopping the tickle torture and he slumped over his desk to catch his breath. Suddenly, the door locked and he turned sharply, catching Kristin in his hand as he turned to find all four former 'Cons behind him, wearing smiles of amusement. "I see she convinced you too," said Megatron.

"Kristin has a way of doing that," said Starscream truthfully.

Soundwave came up to the Wrecker and Kristin leapt out of Wheeljack's hand toward Soundwave, who quickly caught her and held her gently. "Kristin, thank you for defending us," he said. "But, it is going to take a bit for all Autobots to trust us again."

"He's right," said Predaking. "After all, Autobots and Decepticons were bitter enemies for many years."

"But you're not enemies anymore," she pointed out. "And I trust you guys."

Wheeljack stood up and came closer to the four. "She's right," he said. "But Soundwave is right too."

Kristin's shoulders slumped and Soundwave gently rubbed her back with one finger. Wheeljack noticed how sad the teen looked and saw how Soundwave was treating her like a sparkling that was looking for comfort. _They're gentle with her and she really trusts them,_ he thought to himself.

He then gently cleared his throat. "But, seeing how Kristin trusts you, perhaps I can start doing the same," he said. "I think I was a little too harsh earlier."

"We sort of deserved it," Megatron said quietly.

"Not totally," Wheeljack admitted.

Kristin smiled and felt the Wrecker gently ruffle her hair. "But I think this kiddo just earned herself a big tickle torture," he said.

The other four agreed and Kristin's laughter and their chuckles mixed together to ring through the base for all to hear.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
